


Rider

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Codependency, Hand Jobs, Insanity, M/M, Pain, Possession, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: A bit of Eddie x Walrider Waylon smutA mutually violent relationship with rough sex...it’s smut. Kinda explains itself
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Rider

**Author's Note:**

> If you are triggered by mentions of blood or violence please proceed with caution.

"Whore!"  
Eddie struggles around the grip I have on his throat. I squeeze a little, not tight enough to cut off his airway but enough to hurt.  
"Are you done?"  
I ask, sarcasm dripping from my tongue.   
There was a time before this when I was different. I was kind, a family man.  
That was before everything. Mount Massive, Eddie, the Walrider...  
It’s strength is what has kept me alive all this time.   
Any wounds inflicted heal immediately, meaning Eddie’s knife doesn’t affect me anymore.   
I never used to fight back, I would cower and run from any attacker, now I use the power the Walrider gives me to crush anyone in my way.  
It bounces at the corners of my vision as Eddie thrashes in my grip.   
We’d both grown a little too attached to the man we now hold in our hand.  
I had failed to save him when he was lucid and I refuse to leave him now.   
Eddie goes still and I let him go, I walk across the blood soaked room and shut my eyes. I blink back tears, biting my lip hard.   
I hear Eddie approach and he wraps his arms around me from behind in a way that reminds me too much of Lisa.   
"Don’t cry, darling. I forgive you."  
He kisses my cheek and I only cry harder.   
"Love is hard, sometimes. I promise to be patient."  
I sigh, feeling the buzz of the Walrider behind my eyes.  
"Thanks, Eddie."  
I kiss him, tasting blood on his tongue. When he opens his eyes again he seems a little more lucid, not that it matters anymore.   
"I wish to bed my darling."  
He speaks gently in my ear, voice full of humour.  
I let him drag me to the bloody mattress, the pain of his hand fisting In my hair registering as pleasure.   
I let him throw me down and bite hard on my neck, creating a bloody wound that seals itself as soon as it’s created. I submit, letting him pull me around before fucking into me, leaving my dick hard and aching.  
He grasps it in his hand, jerking me off, seemingly not bothered by the male appendage anymore.   
"Whore... fucking whore wife."  
He speaks through gritted teeth as he thrusts himself into me, his hand tight and bruising on my throat.  
I laugh like a madman, loving every second of the horror he inflicts upon my body.  
From an outside perspective this is disgusting. The violent, lustful way we devour one another, surrounded by blood and death would repulse a sane person but going mad was the only sane thing I could do here.  
I throw him off me with non human strength and pin him to the bed, my hand clasped tight around his jaw.  
I bite down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as I ride his dick. He moans loud beneath me and scratches at my skin.   
I wipe the blood from his lower lip with my finger and suck it into my mouth, tasting the metallic tang.   
He grasps my hips tight and rocks my body in time with his movements. I press one hand tight over his mouth and use the other to get myself off. My vision blacks out and the Walrider clings tight to my sweaty skin, it’s mist surrounding me.  
Eddie bites the hand around his mouth and the pain sends me over the edge.  
I cum over Eddie’s bare chest, skin prickling with anticipation.  
Second later he growls deep, one hand in a chokehold around my neck as he comes inside me, warm, wetness filling me up.  
I lift myself off him and he mumbles unintelligibly before his eyes close.  
I stand over him as he sleeps, the whites of my eyes turned black.   
I know this can’t last forever, at some point we will be found and shot down by Murkoff's army.  
The Walrider buzzes in the back of my head, as though reminding me of its presence.  
I let it’s black smoke cover my skin and look back to Eddie.  
I failed to protect him once. I won’t let it happen again.


End file.
